Possibilities
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Darien asks Claire if he were to have children would they have a Quicksilver gland, and the consequences that come with it.


__

POSSIBILITIES 

Author: Donna Lynn

E-mail: dpierce99@hotmail.com

Status: Complete

Category: Drama, Friendship (Not exactly a romance, but a hint of it)

Spoilers: Alternate Universe

Season: Post-Season I

Rating: PG

Content Warning: None

Summary: Darien asks Claire if he were to have children would they have a Quicksilver gland, and the consequences that come with it.

Author's Note: This story was wrote off the top of my head. I've always wondered what would happen if Darien were to get a woman pregnant. What would the child be like, and would the agency hold the child? I may turn this into a series but I'm not sure if I should so give me feedback please.

Pairing: Darien/Claire

Disclaimer: The characters Darien Fawkes, Robert "Bobby" Hobbes, Claire "The Keeper", Charlie "The Official" and Eberts do not belong to me. So **DO NOT** sue me!

* * *

"Hey, Claire what's up?" Darien asked coming to stand behind her.

She turned her head to see him looking over her shoulder. "Not much…you, " she said.

He shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'I don't know'. She looked at him a moment longer and said, "Something on your mind you want to talk about?"

"Actually…there is a question I wanted to ask. Hypothetically speaking of course. Could I have children without complications?" He asked going to sit in the exam chair.

She laughed and said, "Well um, I would assume you knew that females of our species were the only one who could have children." She was smiling the whole time she said it.

He rolled his eyes and said, "No seriously…If I were to get a woman pregnant. When she had the baby would they have complications?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Why would the child or the mother have complications?"

"Ok, every human has the same body parts except there sex organs. But, other than that our insides are the same. So…wouldn't my child have the Quicksilver gland?" he said.

She studied the floor a moment. "I don't know Darien. The gland is apart of your body system, but it's foreign to your genetic structure, " she said explaining.

"Diseases aren't in your genetic structure and they can be passed down, " he said.

"Mmm, yes and no. Breast cancer is a form of disease that is passed down genetically. But, your body has the dormant gene for the disease to flare, and also the antibody from the passer down, " she said.

He stood and said, "Ok, let's just say the kid did get the gland. Would they need the counteragent?" he asked.

She sighed, "Again. I don't know. At this point I would be guessing. If they were to have the gland they may need the counteragent and they may not. They may need it because they're the first natural born child with the Quicksilver gland. Meaning all the glitches weren't worked out yet, or they may not need it. Mother Nature works in mysterious ways. The body could very well during development find a way to dispose of the excess Quicksilver."

"Alright let's say they didn't need the counteragent, " he said with a hint of an inside question.

"It's possible the agency would have restrictions on the child until they reached a certain age, " she said warily.

"Then what? Somehow frame the kid into staying, " he said.

"Possibly you, " she said suddenly.

Darien looked at her and what she said sink in. "Of course, my own child would be my only way out. A natural born invisible human, " he said.

"I wouldn't put it passed the agency. A human who was born with the Quicksilver gland. It would open completely different windows, " she said.

"Knowing the agency they would breed them for many invisible men, " Darien said moving over to the counter Claire was leaning against.

"Not just the Quicksilver gland Darien, " she said getting his attention.

He looked at her and silently asked for her to continue. "Theoretically speaking, A human born with a Quicksilver gland would have many more changes than just the gland. It would be in their genetic structure in their DNA. Possibly causing all other DNA cells to mutate in someway. It could cause the child to have supreme eye sight or hearing, there is no telling what it would do good or bad."

Darien was staring off into space while she was talking. She closely looked at him and just stared. 

"Darien?" she asked quietly.

He jerked his head to look at her. He stared at her for a moment then asked, "What would you do?"

She stared back at him and quietly said, "If I were the mother of the child…I would be there mother. Not there doctor."

Then the two of them looked away from each other, and sat in silence.

Feedback please!


End file.
